


Life and the Gods Behind it

by Rainbowkitten16



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowkitten16/pseuds/Rainbowkitten16
Summary: So basically the sides are gods and this is their story or whatever, I'm basically doing this on my phone so it might be bad. There's Virgil angst and yeah... just read it to find out or not you choose.





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning there was a God, now that God did not know how he came to be, but he did know that he woke up on a planet and that it was his to do with what he wishes. So he started to create, the land, the sea, atmosphere, ect. But he soon felt lonely so he decided he would make a friend. That is how the first human was made.

Now with the first human came the first animals or basically life in general, but besides that came other Gods. The first God that appeared was Logan or Logic who is the God of Intelligence, Discovery, Curiosity, and the Stars. He was the first God that got to know Patton or Morality the God of Life, Justice, Nurture, the Sun and Emotions.

Next came the twin Gods Roman and Remus, or at least they made themselves known before any of the others. Roman is the God of Love, Creativity, Bravery, and later the Arts. Remus is the God of Lust, Creativity(darker end), Alcohol, and Tragites. Also known as the God of Chaos who usually started wars. Now both Roman and Logan were considered Gods of Warfare though not Remus. Logan being the strategic side were Roman was more of the fighting part.

Then there was Deceit a God who could only speak in lies and no one knew his name. If you asked for his name it would be different everytime so they just gave up on trying to know. He was known as one of the Trickster Gods. He is the God of Lies, Disguises, Gold, and Trickery. He always causing trouble within his stories.

There were then Remy the God of Sleep and Parties, Emile the God of Compassion, Empathy and Children, Missy the other Trickster God who was the God of Practical Jokes, Misleading Compliments and Laughter. Missy was also the youngest of all the Gods. There was a few others as well but they never really stuck around the others for long enough to know much about them. They were all smaller Gods but still held importance in the world and how it worked.

Finally came the God of Death, now like Deceit no one knew his name, but unlike Deceit no one wanted to know it. It was said if you hear Death's name then you will die and if you utter it you are inviting him to you. No one wanted to test their luck to see if it was true, not even the Gods. Now Death was not only the God of Death but also of Luck, Shadows, the Moon and Fear. 

Now most pretended that Death did not exist or paid him no mind, but not everyone could be so kind. The main three hated him, Roman hated him because he destroys what he creates, Patton didn't like him for taking people away from their families and causing emotional turmoil. Both didn't see a need for him to neccesarily exist, Logan however did. Logan saw that he kept their world from over population but deemed him most of the time illogical because of his randomness and lack of schedule. 

Now Death will say Patton has never been mean to him directly but anytime he sees Death he gives him a sad smile and a disappointed look. He can also hear the Patton whisper about him behind his back with the others. 

The other Gods though do not go out of their way to avoid him though. Most found him to be a good listener and since Death was a name that didn't fully incompus him Missy came up with the nickname of Anx. Remus would tell him his ideas on a crazy creature he would want to make and Anx would give him input on things that would up their survival. Deceit would talk with him because he wasn't put off by his backward speech or half snake face. Remy liked sharing snide comments back and forth with him. Emile was the literal God of Empathy so of course she would try to give him a chance.

Missy though was the closest to him and saw him like a big brother. Missy was the youngest of all the Gods they've met so far. As such wasn't taken as seriously, especially since they are the literal the God of Jokes, but Anx always took what they said into account and tried to include them even if he himself was not. Missy told Anx all their plans, pranks and jokes even making Anx laugh sometimes. Anx was also is the only one spared on April First. Even though Patton is more of the father figure to the Gods he sees Anx as an important part as someone around him but also as part of the world they all help to shape.

Anx though doesn't know that the others felt like this and thinks they only do this out of pity. So he thinks that Roman's right when he says he shouldn't exist, or when Logan says he's not doing his job right or when Patton looks at him likes he's done something wrong. So he disappears... when he does however maybe the others well see what Missy saw, that he was important too.


	2. Gods Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what the Gods look like since I never said how they look or there pronouns so here we go...

Patton: God of Life (Morality)  
Pronouns: he/him  
Known for his sense of right and wrong, is like the father to all the Gods, and smile as bright as the sun (literally)

God Form*  
Baby blue dress with fluffy, white, clouds that actually move on the dress, with a grey sweater tied around his shoulders. Brown, curly, short hair usually has either a bow or flower crown. Tanish skin with freckles scattered across his face. Light blue eyes that shine with kindness. Gold frames for his glasses. Usually either baby blue sandals or sneakers.  
Human Form*  
(All Gods can look however they want but must maintain some traits of their God form)  
Retains freckles, curly hair and glasses(different color)

Logan: God of Knowledge (Logic)  
Pronouns: he/him  
Known for being both a smarty pants and a smartass, taking things too literally, loving astronomy and Crofters, and as both Remy and Roman would put it a party pooper

God Form*  
A dark blue button-up shirt with silver buttons, a galaxy tie with a literal moving galaxy, black slacks, black loafers, silver glasses, midnight black hair that looks like he has stars caught in it, and icy blue eyes that shine with intelligence and curiosity.  
Human Form*  
Retains his eyes, usually a tie, glasses(dc) 

Roman: God of Love (Creativity)  
Pronouns: he/him  
Known for being loud, creative, coming up with the designs for many of the animals, totally a shipper, overdramatic, extravagant, and in Logan's and a few of the other's opinions is that he's an idiot.

God Form*  
A pure white full outfit, sometimes a dress; other times a white shirt and pants, a wine red sash, red/brown waxy hair, tanest of the Gods so far, is pretty muscular, hazel eyes with gold flecks and usually a gold ring with his crest.  
Human Form*  
Retains his tan, muscles and usually something gold with his crest

Remus: God of Chaos (Creativity)  
Pronouns: he/him or trash/garbage  
Known for being loud, inappropriate, frisky, mischievous and random

God Form*  
(Basically the outfit from SS), sometimes his birthday suit, has hazel eyes, darker, brown, wavy hair along with a mustache, and his eyes turn red when going into what the others call chaos form (chaos form only lasts about a minute or two but can cause a lot of damage)  
Human Form*  
Retains a mustache, hair and in some stories has his red eyes

Deceit: God of Trickery (or Disguise)  
Pronouns: he/him or she/her  
Known for his backward talk, being a troublemaker, always rolling snake eyes, hissing, slurring his s', into philosophy and being a smartass. Also known for the most variation in his/her stories.

God Form*  
(Basically the outfit from SS but with a long cape with black on the inside and gold on the outside), other times a gold and black ballgown with black gloves as well as gold heels because, work it. Has a half-snake face, one black eye, one golden-yellow eye, dirty, blond hair and it's usually covered with a black bowler cap with a golden strap around it.  
Human Form*  
Retains blond hair, gloves (sometimes), yellow/golden eyes

Anx: God of Death  
Pronouns: they/them or he/him  
Known for their lack of a name, having the least amount of stories even of the smaller Gods, usually very quiet, when extremely agitated his voice doubles, like a big brother to Missy, he is one of the most feared, only God to enter their realm, extremely lucky

God Form*  
Wears a long black cloak (with occasional purple patches) and a silver clasp, a band t-shirt, black jeans with a silver chain and a pocket watch with a storm cloud on it, a pair of skull, steel-toed boots, (outfit can glow in dark) piercings on-ear (usually a moon) and nose ring, black, messy hair with a dark purple streak, violet eyes, black eyeshadow, pale skin (palest of all the Gods) and dark leather gloves (can be black, grey, and purple).  
Human Form*  
Retains violet eyes, gloves, pocket watch, and long cloak

Remy: God of Sleep  
Pronouns: he/him  
Known for sleeping all day, night owl, throws the best parties, a flirt, partner Emile, likes to drink a new drink called coffee, his shade and is known to give bad dreams to those who miss pronoun Emile or Anx. Their best-known story is if you look into their eyes you instantly fall into a deep sleep where if you are a good person you have the best dream you will ever have, but if you are a bad person you will have the worst nightmare you will never forget or worse have the best dream, but not be able to remember.

God Form*  
Wears a leather jacket, usually has some kind of drink in hand, always wearing shades, black t-shirt that says sleep in white, tanner of the Gods, black skinny jeans, black heeled boots, brown, waxy hair, eyes are a spiral of colors bit no one ever really sees them for obvious reasons (also Remy can tell which dream he gives people so he is actually a really good judge of character), and wears silver, black, or rainbow.  
Human Form*  
Retains eyes and shades

Emile: God of Empathy  
Pronouns: she/her  
Known for her loving personality, always asking if someone is okay, has a weird greeting, their partner is Remy, helping lost children, the most well-known story is about how she takes in troubled children and helps them learn.

God Form*  
Wears a dress that constantly changes colors, a tan sweater, a pink bowtie, white, laced gloves, tan heeled boots, freckles on his face and shoulders, rainbow framed glasses, light brown eyes, wears neutral-looking makeup, wears a lot of bracelets and a prism necklace  
Human Form*  
Retains rainbow glasses, brown eyes and prism necklace 

Missy: God of Mischeif  
Pronouns: he/him  
Known for their love of pranks, being the youngest, doing (mostly) harmless pranks on humanity, making Anx laugh (even though Missy is the only one to hear it), and helping Patton make cookies for everyone.

God Form*  
Wears a white tank top with a smiley face sticking its tongue out on it as well as few wholes in it and stains, cut blue jean shorts, white fingerless gloves, a bunch of bracelets, red headband, usually has whatever prank they just did in their hair(usually sparkles), black hair, green eyes, and rainbow sneakers.  
Human Form*  
Retains hair and fingerless gloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually part of the story next time probably


	3. When Death Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is dying in the mortal world and the Gods learn a lesson about how there their actions have consequences.

It was a typical day for the Gods or so they thought. Many were getting ready for their meeting because like it was said before there are others, but they only ever show up if they have a problem or if a problem with the humans involves them. All the Gods were at the meeting except one.

Death was no ware to be seen...

When they first noticed they weren't there was when Missy and Remy pointed it out. By that time though the meeting had already started. Death always came to the meeting even though they usually didn't (couldn't) participate, they always made it because they were still an important part in the world.

Roman said in a harsh voice "Who needs Mr. Doom and Gloom anyway?" While Logan rolled his eyes with a sigh, as he explained that he was probably trying to get out of doing more work and went back to droning on about the schedule. Missy was quick to refute Anx getting out of work. Patton meanwhile said something along the lines of maybe he forgot, to which the others looked doubtful of, he then quickly added he'll probably just show up later in the meeting.

The others seemed to accept that answer, all except Missy. Missy knew something was wrong because Anx would never sherk off his work without reason. Missy know how much they hated their job, but even still when he was working overtime because of a war or something along those line, he still came to the meetings. No one though listened to Missy and their protests about how something was wrong because he was the youngest and only Anx had made sure he was included in the situations.

That is until they saw no one was dying...

Now there is a tally of how much life is on Earth, that was constantly going up and down, but as they continued on with their meeting they saw it only going up.

At first the three main Gods saw this as a good thing. Why you may ask, because Death was the source of all their problems. Or at least that's who they blamed them all on.

The others knew better though, but had no prove to deny that fact since Anx had never left, until now...

Then they heard the humans crying out, not in joy, but in anguish, grieve, rage and pain. That's when they realized that they were not dying, but they were still in pain.

Humans that were suppost to die instantaneously, were now in slow, agonizing, pain. The people dying of disease now had to deal with twice as many of the pathogens since the cells didn't die. There was no Death. People were suffering with no end in sight. 

Some people got angry, others feared that they had somehow made the God mad and this was their punishment, most felt sorrowful for all those who was in pain and would find no release.

After another day of this the Gods were freaking out because they couldn't fix this and the only one that could was gone. They all tried to do a part of his job, except Missy who had went off to find Anx. They all found though that they were not equipped for it. Logan couldn't figure out the schedule due to the times constantly changing based on the humans actions.(Death has their pocket watch which alerts them when someones time is up) Remy tried to put all those "dying" to sleep, but it did nothing to ease their pain. Emile and Roman tried to ease people by comforting or entertaining them, but nothing they did worked.

Meanwhile Missy was looking all the places Anx usually resided. He checked their hang out, Earth, and even the others realms. The only place they didn't go was Anx's realm because no one goes there. Soon the others joined in, they realized that the only way to stop this was to find him. They figured that they clearly couldn't do their job, but not everyone would admit it.

Roman wouldn't swallow his pride and admit that they needed them. Or in Remus and Remy's opinion his egos was so big that he would choke on it if he tried. Logan would admit that they did need Death, but he wouldn't admit he didn't understand how Death even did his job and insisted they could handle it. Patton wanted everything back to normal and he wouldn't admit it, but having to feel all the human's pain was more exhausting than watching them die.

The Gods all finally meet up again after their fruitless search and even less helpful denial. They start to argue with each other about what they should do next and it becomes and all out screaming match, but their screams were nothing compared to the humans pleas. 

Then suddenly it stopped, the screams of anger, the cries of pain and the pained sounds of greive stopped. Only leaving the screams of the Gods who are so wrapped up in fighting they didn't notice the figure off to the side. That is until the figure screamed "Quiet" in a slightly distorted voice.

All the Gods turned around to see Death himself and he looks pissed. Missy though is just so happy that their back they tackle hug them, one that apparently they were expecting since they just caught them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably gonna be more chapters 
> 
> Probably...


	4. Death is Home(ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is back and he is pissed but, maybe that's what the others need to get over their own egos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating I've been swamped with homework. Now I join the land of sleep-deprived students, hopefully, I'm welcomed with a grunt of approval sense we're all too tired to make a full sentence. Also when people are using he/him pronouns or Death it's the 3 main Gods, but when they/them or Anx is used it's the other Gods; if I didn't make that clear. When mixed pronouns or name its all the Gods. Sorry, that the chapter is so short as well.

All of the Gods looked on as Missy ran up to the darker God and tried to tackle hug them. Said God was able to catch them with ease as if they do this all the time, which surprises the main three as they usually see him as cold and heartless. The others know that isn't true but are still surprised that they are actually displaying affection and didn't teleport away, like usual. Usually, Anx wasn't big on affection, and most of the others know the myth about his killer touch. Anx spun the younger God for a moment, the anger that was present in their eyes replaced with something akin to pride. Still, it was, in fact, only a moment before they put Missy back on the ground, and the anger came back full force. Though they did nothing besides roll their eyes to stop Missy as they clung to their side.

Death's gaze shifted to all the Gods, their violet eyes almost seeming to glow, giving him an even more eerie look than usual. His gaze fell on the three main Gods who all subconsciously tried to swallow a now forming lump in their throats. Deceit was the first to ask a question that was all on their minds, "Where _**weren't** _you Anx?" Anx shifted his gaze to her for a moment before turning their gaze back to the three, then instead of answering the question, they asked their own, "How was life without Death? _Everything you ever wanted_?" Death was still looking at the three main Gods, his violet eyes cold, and his voice had an underling threat of distortion and dripping with venom.

The other Gods looked toward the three as well as Anx had made it quite clear that the question was for them. The others also didn't want Anx's wrath on them because they had never really seen Anx angry. Irritated <strike>yes</strike>, anxious <strike>check</strike>, but never angry. The three main Gods looked at one another, but it was Patton who broke down first saying, "It was _horrible_, there was _so much pain_, and and _despair_ and they wouldn't stop _crying..._" Patton then crumbled to the ground saying he was sorry over and over again. To everyone's surprise, (well only really Patton's, Logan's and Roman's) Death's tone changed almost instantly as he reached out, before drawing his gloved hand away. Death remembering how everyone thought he had a deadly touch if he instigated the contact. He started speaking in a soft voice (that they didn't know he possessed) as he knelt to the level Patton. Death started saying "Hey hey it's ok, I'm sorry when I left that you had to feel those uh... feelings, but I uh don't really know how to comfort you, that's kinda more of Emile's job, <strike>nervous laugh</strike>, please stop crying ok?"

Patton just looked at Death for a moment, blinking, whether that be to get the tears out of his eyes or out of confusion no one knows. Patton then took Death's outstretched hand, thinking, "Is this really the same person who kills people without any remorse, or <strike>was that just the person they made him out to be</strike>?"

Death helped Patton up after he dried his tears, careful not to let his touch linger for long (don't want Roman thinking he's trying to kill him). Patton then walked back toward Emile, who had a hug waiting for him. (Both Patton and Emile had the best hugs, <strike>Emile would insist that Patton had the best while Patton said that she did)</strike> Death's gaze then went to the remaining two of the three main sides, harsh and cold again. It changed so fast that it caused Logan and Roman to flinch like they were struck.

Logan who was finally able to speak around the lump in his throat asked Death, " Where were you, I know you do not like working, but that does not mean you can 'duck out' on us like that. It is highly irresponsible." Remus and Deceit had to hold Missy back from attacking Logan right then and there. How dare he say that about them! Death, though, just gave him a breathless, joyless laugh, then he almost said in a growl, "If you knew me, anyone with an ounce of deductive reasoning could figure it out, but I guess you just weren't smart enough." Death just shrugged after that remark like it was no big deal, but Logan was getting mad. "How dare you imply that the **God** **of** **Logic** wasn't smart enough, I keep order in this universe while you only bring it to chaos!" Logan almost screamed through gritted teeth. "If my job is so easy, how come you couldn't figure it out?" Death said his voice raised no higher than before but seemed to have a frightening edge to it. Like it was nearing something, something the others didn't want to know. Those words snapped Logan's mouth shut real quick.

"Come on, _Logic, _why couldn't you do **my** job?" Logan swallowed and then sighed, running his hands threw his hair. Death waited patiently for the logical God's answer. "Its just there is so not order to anything you do, you have no schedule, it is just chaos!" Logan finally said, looking somewhat defeated. "That's where you're wrong," Death said simply as if it wasn't a big deal. "_What_?" is all Logan could get out after his moment of shock and confusion. He wasn't wrong often, so he doesn't see how he was wrong now. "I do have a schedule; it's just not mine or yours," Anx said nonchalantly. Now it was everyone's turn to say _**what**_.

"It is not my schedule it's theirs," stated Anx while vaguely gesture toward the Earth, "Everything you create has a constantly fluctuating time limit based on their choices, others choices, and their environment. I only do my job when their clocks zero out, meaning they've run out of time. Also, Logan, there is an order to the chaos, one you no doubly messed up when trying to do my job." Death said in a matter of fact tone.

"What order could it possibly be in!" Logan huffed. Death just rolled his eyes at him and said, "It's divided by species like humans, animals, and plants. There then dived by which animal or plant is identified in the animal kingdom. Finally, the newly arrived ones are more toward the back while the older ones are more toward the front because the older ones are more likely to have to be collected than the newer ones."

As Logan processed all this new information, Roman finally spoke up, saying, "What do you mean 'collected' you kill them!" Death just huffed, "If you paid attention to what my job is, you would know **I don't!**" Everyone just stared at Death for a moment, seemingly in fear. Their eyes were now glowing, black mist forming around them, and shadows could be seen on the edgings of everyone's vision. What they didn't notice was the eyeshadow pooling around each of the God's eyes. Anx did notice this however and let out a frustrated sigh. They ran a hand over their face as they tried to call down, giving them extra doses of panic weren't going to make them listen to them. As Anx calmed down so did everyone else, though the fear and panic still lingered. "Look the reason why I say that is because I may be the God of Death, but I'm also the God of Rebirth,"

...

...

What!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll find out where Death was next time. It was supposed to be in this chapter but I have no time.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more chapters if people like this so let me know, I'm doing this because I can make them quickly in between school and blah.


End file.
